May You Always
by INeverExplainAnything
Summary: "If you are reading this letter, it probably means that I am dead." Written for the January prompt.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_ _Thank you to lemacd for the prompt!_

 _Chapter One_

 _Thump_.

His hand hovering over the pages of a tedious contract, Georg looked up at the ceiling and waited. There was nothing but silence and so he returned his eyes to his work.

 _Thud_.

Dropping his pen with a resigned sigh, Georg lent back in his chair, the worn leather creaking, and once more stared up at the ceiling and waited. A few moments of baited breath before the muffled sounds above coalesced into one loud heavy rhythmic thud as a pair of feet came running down the stairs, skidded across the marble tiles and then-

 _Bang_ _!_

His study door flew open as Louisa came running into the room. Her face was red with exertion and her hair was sticking to her face.

"Father!" she yelled.

Georg regarded her as she took a deep breath and made an attempt to smooth her dress – which he noted was covered in dust and dirt – before she spoke again.

"Father," she said in a calmer tone of voice. "You will never guess what we just found!" She was clutching something in her hand and she waved it excitedly.

"Well, let's see then," Georg said, extending a hand towards her.

Louisa passed her father the yellowing envelope and watched as he looked at both sides before sliding his fingers underneath the already prised opened wax seal. He pulled the sheet of paper out of the envelope and read the first line aloud:

" _If you are reading this letter, it probably means that I am dead."_

Her father rolled his eyes and glanced once more down at the parchment before he fixed her with a raised eyebrow.

"And where exactly did you find this?"

"It was in-" Louisa stopped and looked guiltily to the side.

While her father had certainly become more like the person she once remembered, she knew that there were still certain boundaries that shouldn't be crossed. And telling him that she, and her siblings, had found the letter up in the attic would probably be a bad idea. After all, they were not supposed to go into the attic. It was where every single memory of their mother was kept and it was strictly forbidden.

That didn't stop them, though. It had all started when she'd begun to have nightmares. In her dreams, she could never remember her mother's face; and as the days turned into months and the months turned into years, Louisa had struggled to recall her mother's face while awake. And so, she'd snuck off into the attic and before long, all seven children would sneak in there when their father was in Vienna. In there they clung to the memories of their mother, so scared to forget – or in the case of the little ones, trying so desperately to paint a picture of a woman they'd barely known except by name.

The last few years had been spent pretending Agathe von Trapp never existed. And sometimes, it really felt like that was true.

But that had all changed. Fraulein Maria encouraged them to talk of their mother! At first, they'd been hesitant but eventually it had become obvious that their governess was as curious as them about their mother.

This afternoon, all they had wanted to show their Fraulein was a photo. Just a photo. And they had only meant to be quick. But, it could never be quick. Memories couldn't be rushed and before long they'd been showing their governess photos and trinkets as they rummaged through boxes. It was then that they had found the letter, hidden in one of the drawers of her mother's dressing table.

Louisa had been far too excited about what they had found and hadn't even thought to think of a better place to have found it.

"Er," she said again. "We just found it, you know… around."

Georg, who'd been watching Louisa try and think of a lie, let his other eyebrow join the first in feigned amazement. "O-ho, around you say? Goodness, imagine that."

His daughter just glared petulantly back at him as the sound of footsteps – more measured than his daughter's - announced Fraulein Maria before she entered the study.

"Afternoon, Captain," the governess said with a lopsided smile. "Did Louisa show you what we found?"

Georg dropped the letter on the top of his desk and leant back in his chair, slowly steepling his hands in front of his chest so that his chin rested on the tips of his fingers.

"She did," he said slowly.

Maria watched the Captain; he looked like a handsome tyrant sitting in his chair as he watched them with that slightly unnerving expression – it reminded her of a tiger. It wasn't a grin, but a sort of calculated expression of smugness that seemed to express just through eyes alone that whatever she had to say better be important or else she was lunch. It was slightly off-putting, in more than one way.

Unable to help herself, Maria stared a little too long at the Captain's hands as he moved his index fingers to rest just in front of his lips. Her mind had been playing some cruel, yet delightful, tricks lately in regards to those hands – and if she was honest – those lips too. Trying to ignore whatever demon had obviously taken over mind, she gave an awkward shrug and then met his gaze.

"And what is it you expect me to do with this information?" the Captain asked.

"Well," Maria said, her eyes flicking back to his mouth as he tapped his fingers idly against his chin. "We thought we could go in search of clues and so on."

"There could be a huge treasure chest of jewels and gold buried somewhere!" Louisa interjected, her eyes shining with excitement. "Please, Father? We will keep out of your way, we promise!"

"And what would you do with jewels and gold, Louisa?" asked Georg.

"What couldn't I do, more like?" Louisa said with a grin.

Dropping his hands, Georg picked up the letter again and read the contents again:

 _If you are reading this letter, it probably means that I am dead.  
_

 _I shall never know if this reaches you and if it does, it may be too late all ready. I must let you know that I feel the end is coming. Our time together has been wonderful but everything ends, as is the nature of things. If something wonderful begins, that something must have an end for how can it have a beginning?_

 _I apologise. But I feel that I must let you know that when our end comes, you will always be with me, even when you are gone. You have managed to steal a part of me, or maybe I gave it to you without even knowing. All I ask is that you keep that part of me safe with you. Whatever good I am, it is because of you._

 _Kept on this estate are all my most treasured possessions – I want you, I ask you, to keep them safe. May good fortune find your doorway. May the bluebird sing your song. May no trouble travel your way. May no worry stay too long._

 _I hope that this letter finds you, just as you have found me. And may you always live with laughter for a smile becomes you so._

"Father," Louisa said sternly. "Please? We just want to have a look around and Fraulein Maria said you'd be all right with it."

"Did she now?" Georg said, his eyes sliding over towards the governess who was staring at him with that frank, unabashed expression on her face.

Maria turned to Louisa. "Darling, why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll meet you and the other children in the nursery?"

Looking between the two adults, Louisa nodded and then hurried out the room. She knew Fraulein Maria would talk to Father and that she'd win. She _always_ did.

Once Louisa had left, Maria seated herself in front of the Captain.

"Well, Captain," Maria begun, "I thought it'd be fun for the children, you know? It'd keep them entertained."

The Captain regarded her with an eyebrow. "I pay you to look after my children, not to take them on idiotic treasure hunts. Shouldn't they be focusing on their lessons?"

Maria frowned at him. He could really be such a stick in the mud.

"Of course they try but they've been so excited with the party coming up in a few days they can hardly concentrate," said Maria generously. "Besides, it is still their summer holidays. It'll be fun." She gave him a smile. "You could help us, I'm sure your navigation skills would be highly valued."

"I was a naval submarine captain, Fraulein," Georg said, leaning forward as he spoke. "Not a high seas pirate searching for booty." Georg grinned. "Although-" He cleared his throat awkwardly, remembering to whom he was speaking with. "Never mind."

"Well, yes, I know," said Fraulein Maria, the double entendre going over her head completely. "But you'd still know more than me. And the children would love it."

She gave him another smile. While the way she smiled was lovely, seeming to express such pure and delighted joy, there was still something about it that managed to get under his skin and irritate him. It was that small fleck of irritation - much like a grain of sand caught in an oyster- that made him want to push her buttons, to tease her, to remind her countless times that he was the father and she was the governess. And maybe that was how he'd managed to turn that irritation into his own pearl. He'd managed to find some enjoyment in it all. Somewhere along the way, she had succeeded in becoming something valuable that he found himself unable to part with. Which just made him even more irritated than before.

Of course, she still did things that drove him up the wall. And he was sure the housemaids had heard enough arguing between master and governess to last them a lifetime. But sometimes, it wasn't even an argument, as there were times when he would have an issue he wanted to discuss and so he'd make a point of writing it down in his journal so at their nightly meeting he would have it in front of him so he couldn't forget.

He always felt like he made his point and got through to her during these meetings. It wouldn't be until after she'd gone that he'd realised he hadn't got her to agree to anything and somehow she would have left with _his_ permission to do something ridiculous. For example, the other day he'd requested the children focus more on history – such as important battles and so on. Diplomacy was important, unfortunately, in Georg's world and he wanted his children to at least have an inkling about how these things worked (or didn't in most cases). So, Fraulein Maria had agreed with him and somehow by the end of the night he had agreed to let her turn the ballroom into two giant blanket forts.

All it took was one look from her and any sense he had just upped and vanished. And if she smiled, it was even worse. Lately, all he wanted to do was grab that stupidly pretty face of hers and bring her lips to his. The thought gave him a delicious little shiver.

"Captain?"

 _Oh, right, yes_. Georg cleared is throat importantly. "I am far too busy today, Fraulein."

"Oh," Maria said, feeling slightly disappointed for reasons she did not want to think about. "Well, I'm sure we can do our best without you!" she said brightly.

The Captain gave her another amused look, his lips quirking into a sly grin. "I'm sure you will all have a marvellous time."

* * *

"We looked everywhere!"

"Why couldn't he just say where the treasure was-"

"In the barn!"

"In the gardens!"

"-full of stupid lovey-dovey stuff-"

"I found a caterpillar."

"Well, _I_ think it's romantic-"

"Nobody cares, Liesl!"

"Children," said the Captain, raising a hand. "Please, one at a time."

Marta tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. "Papa, if we find the treasure can I get a kitten?"

Kurt scoffed. "A kitten? If you found treasure you'd waste it on a cat?"

Marta scowled at her brother. "It wouldn't be a waste. And I'd get two. So, they aren't lonely." She turned her face back towards her father. "What would you get, Papa?"

"I don't need anything, Marta," Georg said dismissively.

Elsa laughed. "Nothing, Georg? Not even a sleek boat for the Mediterranean?"

"I can already buy one of those if I wish," Georg muttered.

"Oh, yes, but you could buy two boats!" Elsa said, taking a sip of wine. "You could get a little one for your bath too."

Maria snorted into her dessert at the thought of the Captain sitting in his bathtub with a little toy boat. Then her face immediately reddened at the thought of him in a bath at all. She cleared her throat, trying to dislodge the awkward lump that seemed to have formed there.

"What about you, Fraulein?" asked Georg, who had noticed her reaction to Elsa's little comment.

"Oh," said Maria. "Well, I'm not – er, well, the treasure would be yours, not mine."

"Come on, tell me," Georg insisted, leaning forward a little and fixing her in place with his stare.

"Er," Maria hesitated, "I would of course donate it to charity."

The rest of the table groaned and one of the children said, "that's boring!" before the Captain held up at hand once more for silence.

"Indulge me, Fraulein," he said, his eyes still fixed on her. "Let's pretend for a moment you aren't going to be a nun-" Georg's sanity instantly went on holiday at that thought. "And so, what would you do with a chest full of gold and jewels? Hmm?"

Maria blushed. She didn't like the way he was looking at her; well she did but because she _did_ like it was why she _didn't_ like it – or more accurately, why she felt she shouldn't like it. _Oh, help!_

 _What did he just ask me? Oh yes, treasure._

"Umm, probably new shoes for the orphans," she said finally and was once more met with a chorus of boo's from the children.

Baroness Schraeder turned her attention towards Maria and said, "Come on, dear, surely you must want something?"

"No." _Yes,_ Maria thought, her eyes flicking towards the Captain before hurriedly darting back to the Baroness. Sensing that the woman was about to ask again, Maria added, "I am a postulant and I will be taking a vow of poverty, I think it's best I not entertain thoughts of gold and jewels."

"Don't you also take a vow of obedience?" came the shot of a question from the Captain.

"Yes," said Maria carefully.

He gave her a look that clearly said, "good luck with that".

Before anyone could comment further, she hastily turned her attention to Gretl. And it was true, she would be taking a vow of poverty so why should she entertain the idea of things she can never have? And as for obedience – she was trying! It wasn't her fault he was a stubborn and infuriating man.

But that was always the way, Maria thought. The Captain seemed eager to push her buttons – or at least strive for a way to bring her vocation into question. She knew on some level he did it to annoy her and to get a reaction. Gosh, how she wished she had a better handle on her emotions. She _always_ reacted. It was just a game with him, except she had no idea what the rules were – though, she had sneaking suspicion there were none.

* * *

After settling the younger children to bed, Maria headed back downstairs and walked towards the Captain's study. She knocked on the door and after his instruction to enter; she pushed on the handle and stepped inside.

Even though she entered this room nearly every day, it always managed to steal a little bit of her breath away. And it wasn't just because the room was so lavishly decorated with its plush carpet, leather armchairs, deep mahogany furniture and numerous shelves lined with impressive looking books. No, it was also the smell of it all. It was oddly comforting yet… exciting? It must have been the hint of brandy and cigar that seemed to cling to the air, mixing with the scent of worn leather. It was such a masculine smell, so incredibly different to anything Maria knew.

And of course, there was also the man currently seated behind the large desk. She wondered if it would be the same if it were some other man and her mind quickly answered that no, it wouldn't be. It was because it was him.

Walking towards his desk, she took her usual seat and tapped her fingers in her lap as he finished writing something. Never one for waiting around, Maria opened her mouth.

"What are you writing?" she asked.

His pen paused, and he looked up at her, staring at her for a moment before he spoke. "A letter to the children's grandparents."

Maria smiled. "Oh, how lovely!" Unable to help herself, she leant forward, trying to see what he had written.

Georg signed his name with a flourish and then leant back slightly. With an air of deliberate care, he turned the page around and sent it across the desk towards the governess after the ink had dried. He watched, amused, as she hesitated briefly, her large blue eyes flicking up to meet his, before she picked it up with a smile.

The smile faded instantly. "I can't read this," she said, her gaze fixing back on him. "It's in English."

"Well, yes, Fraulein," he said smoothly.

Maria glared at him. Of course she wouldn't be able to read it! He wouldn't let her read a personal letter. She glanced back down at the words, trying to recognise anything. It was then that she did see something she could read – it was her name.

"My name is on here," she said.

"Hmm?" said the Captain, who was watching her. Maria wished he would stop doing that. She resisted the urge to squirm in her chair. "Yes, I told them about their new governess." He gave her a smile, and it was a proper smile – not the usual smirk he tend to have in place at all times. It was the same kind of smile he'd given her the evening of the puppet show and she felt her heart skip a beat at the sight.

 _You need to stop this_ , her mind whispered. You are being a silly girl!

"Good things, I hope?" Maria asked.

He inclined his head and the smile spread. "Mostly." He raised his hands at her affronted look. "Don't worry, I've told them only good things. So, how did the children go today on their little hunt?"

The governess smiled again. "Well, you heard them, Captain, they had a great time. I doubt we will find anything. Besides, it wasn't meant for us."

She paused a moment as if hesitating to speak her mind – which was surprising in itself.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, not wrong. I just find it hard to believe it's real. I mean why was it in the house? Surely it would have been found earlier."

"Things get misplaced."

"Yes, but still…" said Maria. There had just been something about it that had been vying for her attention but every time she tried to focus, it slipped further out of reach. "It just sounds like something out of a story – not something real."

"Why?" asked Georg, genuinely curious to hear what she had to say.

"I don't know," Maria sighed, she gave him a sheepish grin. "I guess I find it hard to believe someone would actually speak like that."

There was a pause as both sat in silence, their thoughts running away with them.

Georg decided to break the silence. "You never told us what you would do though, if you found it."

She gave him a rueful smile and tilted her head to the side as she regarded him.

"I told you, Captain," she said. "I don't want anything."

"Everybody wants something. Whether or not you should."

Maria considered this. "Yes, I suppose. But not everything has a price. I…" she trailed off, breaking eye contact with him before she spoke again. "I suppose the things I would like most aren't something you can buy."

"Such as?"

"I want…." Maria began, feeling the blush rise up her neck. "I want to go dancing. I want adventure. I want…" _Somewhere to come back to, somewhere to call home_.

He was looking at her again, in that same way that made her feel like he could see right into her soul and so she instantly looked at her hands in her lap. Ever since the puppet show, Maria had been unable to forget his face, his voice. They had reached out and touched her, infiltrating her senses. She both feared and eagerly anticipated her dreams. They were mostly innocent, at most he kissed her – or maybe she kissed him, it was hard to recall. But she felt that kiss _everywhere_.

She was frightened that if he looked too closely at her, he'd know. Be able to see it in her eyes. She knew she was bad at lying, at concealing her feelings. So, she tried to not make eye contact. But it was so hard! It was difficult to tear her gaze from his sometimes; it felt like something inside her ripped every time she did.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting those things," came the low voice.

Despite herself, Maria looked back up at him, swallowing audibly when her eyes locked with his.

"Remember," he said, in that same low voice. It made her lean forward so she could catch every intoxicating syllable. "I _am_ hosting a party in a few days, Fraulein. You can have your dance then."

Maria wrinkled her nose at that, trying not to let the blush return to her face. "Me? Dance at your party? Ah, Captain, I don't think so. I'll be looking after the children – of course. But I guess it's all right to dream."

Georg regarded her as she sent him one of her irritatingly lovely smiles.

"May you always be a dreamer, Fraulein, and may your wildest dream come true."

 _Because I'm damn well going to make it happen._

* * *

 **A/N** A few lyrics taken from the song "May You Always" by The McGuire Sisters – basically anything that began with "may".

I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** And, I'm back! Thank you to everyone for the reviews. I had some of this written when I wasn't sure if I was going to continue or not, but I've decided to keep going. There will only be maybe one or two more chapters after this one.

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

Even since discovering the letter two days ago, the children had become obsessed with trying to find the so-called treasure. It was a good distraction that was for sure. With the Captain's party getting closer and closer, the children had become more unruly than usual with all the excitement and it had been hard for Maria to contain them all. The older ones had talked of the parties that used to be held here when their mother was alive, which then started arguments about what colour dress their mother had worn and what kind of music had played.

Then the little ones would start crying because they couldn't remember anything – or in the case of Gretl, hadn't even been alive long enough to have had the chance to experience one anyway.

It had certainly been quite the task. After all, Maria was one person and there were _seven_ children. She had asked the Captain for help and he had refused on the grounds that she was the governess – once again, she was certain it was just to irritate her further. Maria had done her best to keep them entertained but it seemed no matter what she did, it always ended in tears. Even the song she had been teaching them to sing for the party hadn't been enough, it hadn't taken them long to learn the words and the dance routine. And so once that had been mastered, it was back to arguing.

They had even gone to her mountain but not even that had been enough – there was just more room for them to squabble. However, with this letter, their attentions were focused on scouring every inch of the villa and grounds in search of some long lost jewels or money. Maria was determined herself to find answers and so that was why she now found herself standing outside the door to the attic. She hadn't even realised she had walked up here until she found herself staring at the heavy wooden door.

Ever since her little talk with the Captain two nights ago, she'd been plagued by thoughts of all those things that she did want. And despite all her protests to the contrary, Maria found herself wishing she did have a small fortune so that she could spend it on some lavish dress and go dancing like she had always wanted.

She snorted and pushed through the attic door, no matter what the Captain said she would not be dancing at his party. She was the governess after all. Who would even dance with her, anyway?

Making her way through the dusty and messy attic, Maria tried to think of where to start looking for some more clues. Deciding to begin with where they had found it, she headed for the old dressing table and sat down on the worn chair in front of it. The dressing table was white and chipped in places, and the large mirror was severely cracked. Glancing at her reflection, multiple Marias looked back at her. She starred at herself in the broken glass a moment and sighed. No gentleman would want to dance with her, she thought as she stared forlornly at her hair and makeshift clothing.

She rummaged carefully through a few drawers but found nothing but a few broken hairpins and some old makeup that clattered as she opened the draw.

"Any luck?"

Snapping her head up from the draw, Maria looked into the cracked mirror and saw several Captains watching her. He was leaning against the jamb of the door until he pushed off the frame and walked towards her. Dragging her eyes from the mirror, she turned in the seat to face him.

"Uh, Captain, I am sorry-" Maria began but then she stopped as she realised he hadn't sounded angry at all.

"You know, I'm beginning to think if I want you to do something, I should just tell you explicitly not to do it," he said, watching her carefully.

He had the infuriating smirk on his face that made Maria feel like a small furry animal caught in the gaze of a hunter. She felt an angry blush colour her cheeks and her brow furrowed of its own accord. A sensible part of her brain told her he was just trying to rile her up and not to react but the other part – which seemed to dominate most of the thinking – told her she should just get really angry instead.

"Captain, you never told me I wasn't supposed to come up here," she said hotly.

"Put your weapons down, I do not feel like having an argument with you," he said with an arrogant wave of his hands.

Georg couldn't help but let the smirk on his face stretch into a grin as her face went redder at his dismissal of her. Damn, she was just too much fun. She made an odd squeaking noise – something he realised she did when she was biting her lip in an effort not to speak back. He watched as she stuck her chin out at him and eyed him carefully.

"So, any luck on your little treasure hunt?" he asked after a moment.

"No," she said slowly, turning away from him and looking back at the mirror. Her eyes found his in the distorted reflections in the glass and she added accusingly, "The children come in here all the time just so they can feel closer to their mother, did you know that?"

"Yes."

Maria turned around again to look at him. "You do?" She shook her head in confusion. "Why don't you just take some things out then?"

"Have you ever lost someone, Fraulein?"

Maria paused, noting the change of his voice. It was no longer playful, but sombre.

"Yes, I have," she replied. "My parents died when I was about seven."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he replied, and Maria's heart lifted at the genuine sincerity in his voice.

"Thank you," she said. "But I do think it would different to lose someone like a wife. I was very young when my parents died so I don't remember them much. But it means I do know how your children feel – especially the younger ones. I would want anything and everything of my parents."

There was a comfortable, yet reflective silence, as they both sat and thought. Maria wondered what it would be like to lose someone like that. To have been so in love. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much that would hurt. And then suddenly her stomach twisted into knots; here she was sitting in the room filled with the memories of his beloved wife, casually going through her things. And she felt a wave of guilt roll over at the thoughts she'd been having lately in regards to the man standing across from her.

It was ridiculous, and inappropriate, the things that had been running through her head lately. She couldn't help but silently blame the Captain for them, however. After all, he'd been the one to constantly ask her about what she wanted most. And _yes_ , she wanted adventure, and _yes_ , she wanted to go dancing. But what she found herself really wanting lately was a kiss. From him.

Maria was quite sure she'd left two knee indentations in the carpet of her room from how often she'd been praying lately. She shifted in her chair awkwardly and cleared her throat.

"Do you think it would be all right if I took some photos out?" she asked, glancing up at him from her seat. "To put in the nursery?"

Georg stared at her for a moment. It was so odd seeing her sitting at Agathe's dressing table. Yes, it was chipped and the glass was heavily shattered from the move, but it was still Agathe's. It was startling to think that only two months ago he'd have been in an uncontrollable rage at the thought of someone in the attic, let alone someone sitting where his governess sat. But all he could think about was the governess seated at a fully upholstered dressing table, wearing something lacy while she spritzed herself with whatever it was that made her smell so utterly delicious. He could picture it so easily; the sun would be shining through the windows and lighting up her golden hair. And then she'd turn around and give him that adorable smile of hers as she tilted her head to the side.

And in this vivid daydream, this table was in his room. And he was wearing very little. He shuddered.

"I don't think so, Fraulein," he said smoothly, and then added as her brow creased again in irritation, " _I_ will choose some photos."

"Oh, that would be lovely then," she said, giving him the same smile he'd just been thinking about.

"Now, I think it's best you return the children," he said, his voice returning back to its usual mocking tone. "I don't pay you to dally about all day."

With a roll of her eyes, Maria stood and left the Captain in the attic. It was so hard to tell what kind of a mood he was going to be in, and even then, he seemed to switch between them faster than Kurt switching between what dessert he wanted. One minute he would be teasing her, the next minute he'd be yelling and then a moment later he'd be laughing. Sometimes she didn't know whether she truly wanted to kiss him or just hit him instead.

* * *

After another unsuccessful day of searching, Maria had felt sorry for the children and so she had – with the assistance of Herr Detweiler, Frau Schmidt and a few of the housemaids – made her own little treasure hunt comprised of riddles for the children to solve. It had been simple and she had just hidden a few treats along the way for them. But it had bolstered the children's moral for the moment. She was sitting on the stone steps outside, watching the children all huddle together underneath a large oak tree, pouring over the latest clue.

A shadow appeared, blocking the warm sunshine and Maria looked up to see the Captain standing above her. He was watching the children until he looked down at her, wetting his lips before he opened his mouth to speak. Maria had to instantly squash her body's ridiculous reaction to the sight of his tongue.

 _Oh, Lord, help me, please._

"What are my children doing, now?" he asked.

Gathering her scattered wits, Maria replied, "They hadn't had any luck with the letter so I made them their own treasure hunt."

Georg felt a smile tug at his lips and without thinking, walked down the few steps to sit next to her. She was staring at him, her mouth hanging open slightly and her head tilted to the side.

"Close your mouth, you're not a codfish."

She scowled at him and shut her mouth before opening it again. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting down, Fraulein," he replied casually, "Or am I not allowed to sit on the terrace stairs in my own home?"

"Wha-?" Maria began. "Don't you want to go sit up there with the Baroness and Herr Detweiler?" She gestured to the terrace table where his guests sat, both of whom were watching them.

Trying to move imperceptibly, Maria inched herself across the step away from the Captain. The summer breeze was blowing across the stairs and with it was his scent. It was the same smells she got when she went into the study but more… intoxicating? Her brain felt slow enough as it was from the summer sun, let alone the tantalising scent of the man next to her.

It made her realise she had never been this close to him before. Not even when he'd been with her up in the attic, he'd still been at least a few feet away from her. And then at other times, there had always been the reassuring presence of his desk between them. How she missed that desk right now. What is wrong with me? She thought. I'm going to be a nun and all of a sudden I can't think properly because he sat next to me on the step. It _must_ be the heat.

With all her willpower, she retuned herself back to reality.

"You will ruin your suit," she said.

"Hmm?" the Captain said. "I have plenty of suits. But if it makes you feel better-" With great ceremony, he shrugged out of his jacket, loosening his tie as he did so. The stark whiteness of his clean linen shirt was slightly blinding in the afternoon sun, Maria blinked a few times as she watched him carefully fold his jacket and place it carefully to the side.

"I've never seen you without a jacket before," Maria heard herself say. "You look strange."

He grinned at her. "Surprisingly, Fraulein, I am not sewn into this suit."

Maria's nose wrinkled as she smiled. "There goes my theory."

Intrigued, Georg asked, "What theory?"

Clearly, sanity had decided to vacate Maria's brain as she replied. "Oh, I just thought you lived in a suit. I figured you slept in one too."

If she had been anyone else, Georg would have leapt upon that sentence without a thought. If she had been Elsa – or any other woman for that matter – he would have said something flirtatious back. He would have remarked upon the fact that she thought about what he wore to bed. But thankfully, some of his restraint was still evident as he simply just smirked at her.

After all, she was the governess who was to be a nun. And he could not let her innocent words get to him – or at least, he couldn't let it show that they did.

"Did you make up the clues?" Georg asked finally, returning his gaze to the children.

He had noticed her effort to slide away from him and so he slid closer, watching her from the corner of his eye. It was still a perfectly respectable distance. But his hand was right next to hers and he was incredibly tempted to just let his hand close the distance.

He was also very much aware of the feel of two pairs of eyes boring into the back of his head. He knew Elsa and Max would be watching them. But, he should be able to talk with the governess to his children if he wished. And, like he had told Fraulein Maria, they were his steps and he could damn well sit where he liked.

"Uh," she said, "I made up some. And then I had some help."

"Oh?"

"Herr Detweiler made a riddle, also Frau Schmidt. The housemaids – Anna and Sofia – they also gave me a hand," said Maria, starting to feel less tense. She was slowly becoming accustomed to his proximity. However, she was very much aware of how close his hand was to hers. If she even twitched her hand slightly she knew it would touch his. The knowledge was excruciating. "Everyone was very helpful."

She turned her head to face him and gave him a smile.

"You didn't ask me to contribute a riddle," the Captain said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Maria raised her chin and said smoothly, "Your entire personality is a riddle, Captain. I thought you overqualified."*

There was a bark of laugher from the Captain, causing Maria to jump slightly. Her hand moved to steady herself and landed firmly right on top of his. She removed it instantly and felt the blush rise up her chest and colour her face at the jolt that had shot through her.

"Sorry."

Georg smirked at her. "No harm done." He glanced back over to the children who were now heading with purpose towards the stables. "So, Fraulein, ready to be swept away tomorrow night?"

Maria's brow creased in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"The party," said Georg, "Remember, I said you'll have a chance to get your dance."

Maria scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "You know full well I will be too busy looking after _your_ children to be dancing. Besides, who'd want to dance with me?"

"O-ho, I'm sure they'll all be lining up," Georg said, his eyes full of mischief. "Who can resist a girl in drapes, after all?"

Her brow furrowed deeper as she glared at him. He'd hoped to get a smile from that comment but she turned decidedly frosty as she stood up, dusting the skirts of her dress as she did.

"Very funny, Captain," she said. "I better go check on the children."

Georg just watched her flounce off in the direction of the stables and stared a moment before standing himself, grabbing his jacket and heading back to the terrace where Max and Elsa sat.

* * *

 _* Emma (1996 film version)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

It was astounding how a human mind was capable of boredom, even when there were a million things to keep it occupied. How was it possible to be bored and listless when the wind rustled through the trees like a restless sea? When the birds sung and dipped as they flew over fields of flowers in full bloom.

Simply it was because none of these things involved alcohol, naked women or money. Which, for Maximilian Detweiler, he needed at least one of to alleviate his boredom. Well, there _had_ been that one summer evening back when he was much, much, younger that had involved a field of flowers. But, there had also been a young woman of negotiable affection in that field so that didn't really count. Besides, it was unlikely to occur again on the von Trapp estate.

Of course, being on the von Trapp estate did mean a large, and quite stocked, cellar but Georg had become irritated (more so than usual) that Max had been sneaking off with a bottle or two, and so he had given strict instructions to the kitchen not to let Max enter. And the cook – a fiery, middle-aged women with a moustache to rival Max's own – had not been amenable to his charms. He wasn't sure whether to feel grateful or disappointed with that outcome if he was completely honest.

And, so, he was working on the money. But, again, it was hard. With Sasha Petrie stealing every talented artist, Max had set his sights on the young Fraulein. Hoping to persuade her to speak with his brooding friend about letting the children into the festival. But Georg seemed to find him any time he managed to get the little nun alone.

At first, Max had brushed off Georg's intervening ways until he had actually sat back and noticed how often it was that his friend seemed to speak with the governess. And then there was the way he looked at her. It hadn't been until the children had performed their enchanting little puppet show that he had _really_ noticed the way his friend looked at the governess – particularly when he thought nobody else was looking. It was a little unnerving. And very thought provoking. But, it had certainly helped with the boredom.

Currently Max was watching Georg, who was sitting on the terrace stairs with Fraulein Maria. He couldn't see their faces, but he heard the sound of Georg's laughter – something he was still getting to use to hearing again.

There was a huff from Elsa as she sat beside him on the terrace overlooking the grounds.

"What is he doing, Max?" she asked. "Doesn't he pay her to look after the children? What is the point of a governess if he's always with the children." Max turned to look at Elsa, who was staring at the pair with narrowed eyes. "I'm very much looking forward to the party tomorrow, darling, I need a break from those children."

"What?" asked Max, idly wondering exactly how much contact Elsa had had with the von Trapp brood, as she watched the governess stand and follow the children. "The children will be at the party, Elsa."

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, dragging her gaze away from Georg as he made his way back towards them. "Surely not?"

Her blue eyes were wide in shock before she schooled her expression as Georg took a seat to her left, slipping his jacket back on.

"Darling," Elsa purred, "Max says the children are attending the party tomorrow night?"

Georg frowned, still slightly puzzled about Fraulein Maria's abrupt departure. "Hmm? Oh, yes, of course they are." His eyebrows knitted in question. "Why wouldn't they be?"

Elsa gave him a smile, though Georg noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Surely, they would be bored? It's going to be all your friends, no other children. I thought maybe the governess would keep them entertained in the nursery? Have a little tea party or... whatever it is children like to do."

"No," said Georg. "They will be attending, Elsa. They are all very excited. And this house has not been in such disarray due to their excitement just for me to tell them they cannot attend." He gave her a pointed look. "Why did you think they were so excited?"

"Of course, darling," said Elsa idly, patting her hair. "My mistake." She gave both men an eager smile as she stood gracefully. "Well, I better go freshen up before dinner."

Georg watched her sweep out, unable to help the irritated expression that graced his face as he watched Elsa leave. Dinner wasn't for at least another two hours. While Elsa did always look divine when she came back from freshening up, it didn't seem to be as spectacular as he had thought previously. It just irritated him. But then again, everything did. Well, at least, it had.

"How's your little Fraulein going?" asked Max jovially.

"She's not my little anything, Max."

Max grinned. "Mhmm."

With a sidelong glare at Max, Georg ignored the mischievous glint in his friend's eye.

"What were you discussing with her then? Just now on the stairs? Without a jacket?" wheedled Max.

"The children," replied Georg dismissively as one of the maids appeared on the terrace with a tray full of iced tea and cakes. "What else?"

"I don't know," replied Max breezily, reaching for a small cake. "It's why I asked."

With a grunt, Georg grabbed a tall glass filled with iced tea, the ice clinking gently as he settled back into the chair. They sat in silence for a while until Max cleared his throat as a few of the children ran across the grounds, yelling with delight as they came up the stairs, closely followed by Fraulein Maria.

"Be careful! Don't run!" called Maria, following Gretl, Marta and Kurt up the stairs before pausing at the table. "Hello!" she added with a breathless smile.

Both men turned to face her, Herr Detweiler gave her a large smile in return while the Captain simply raised an eyebrow at her over the rim of his glass. She frowned briefly, and an angry part of her mused that he probably thought he looked intimidating, looking at her like that over his drink with that formidable expression on his handsome face. But he just looked ridiculous with his ice tea in hand - it had a paper umbrella in it. And it was pink.

"I just wanted to say thank you for your help again, Herr Detweiler!" said Maria, ignoring the Captain. "The children are having so much fun." She looked over to the large French doors that lead back inside the house. "They're onto the last clue. Your riddles were really quite ingenious."

The Captain snorted at that, and both Maria and Max turned to look at him.

"Something amusing, Georg?" asked Max.

"I never thought I'd hear someone call you ingenious," remarked the Captain, placing his drink down and pulling out the ridiculous tiny umbrella. "Clearly you are not as clever as our mystery writer."

Max shrugged. "Maybe not, but I haven't even seen this damn –" He grinned sheepishly at the governess. "Er, I mean, I haven't seen this letter anyway, maybe you just need my intellect to solve it?"

"I doubt it," came the muttered reply from the Captain.

They continued to bicker back and forth, and Maria felt like she was watching some complicated form of tennis. They reminded her of the children when they argued over something trivial. It was quite entertaining and she couldn't help but giggle as Herr Detweiler made an exaggerated claim to his intellect.

After retreating to the stables with the children, she had tried to ignore how much the Captain's earlier comment had hurt her. She didn't know what she'd been thinking lately. All this talk of dancing at the party had, despite herself, made her become excited about it all. Made her hopes soar. When she'd taken the children into town with Frau Schmidt to get new party clothes last week, she had been thrilled that'd she be with them and that she'd be wearing her own special dress.

The blue dress.

It was certainly the nicest dress she had, and she had been quite looking forward to wearing it again, saving it for the party after the puppet show. The material was lovely, and she had been filled with such joy when she had first received it from the Captain as a sort of thank you for all her help with the children. But now, after his comment about her wearing drapes to the party, she suddenly did _not_ want to wear her dress. Didn't want to be seen in something she'd made herself. In her makeshift clothing.

Normally she was quite proud of her talents when it came to sewing, but now she felt less than enthused at the idea of wearing something she had made herself. But she had nothing else to wear. Nothing appropriate for a grand and glorious party.

She sighed.

"Fraulein," exclaimed Herr Detweiler, "you must let me see this letter!"

"Oh," said Maria, startled out of her musings. "Here-" she rustled into her dress pocket and pulled out the envelope. "Sorry, it's a bit worse for wear now."

"Really, Max," said the Captain, shifting in his chair, "it's just nonsense."

"You're just jealous she asked me to help her with her little riddle and not you," quipped Max, delighting in the disgruntled expression on his friend's face.

"I believe," said Georg slowly, with a raised brow, "that she asked you because you think along the same lines as a child – being one yourself."

Maria couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips at that and said, "But it was still all very clever, Herr Detweiler."

The man grinned, pulling the letter out of the envelope. "Why thank you, and please – it's Max."

Maria smiled. "Maria."

Max was certain he saw a muscle twitch in his friend's face. He laughed happily. "You make me feel like I'm fifty when you call me Herr Detweiler."

"But you _are_ ," snapped Georg.

"And, remind me, you are how old, Georg?" asked Max with an innocent expression that fooled nobody.

Georg glared. Maria laughed.

"Now, now, let's see," said Max, pulling a pair of rimmed spectacles out of the inner lining of his jacket. He then opened the letter and read it carefully. A grin spread across his face. "Looks like utter nonsense, Frau- _Maria_."

"I told you," muttered the Captain.

"Oh." _Not that I should be surprised_ , she thought. "I thought it might have just been something made up."

Max shrugged. "Ah, well, we all like to dream don't we?"

"Yes, I suppose," she said. "What makes you so sure, though?"

The man sniffed it. "It smells like coffee. An old trick used to make documents appear all old and faded." He gave her a large smile. "Not worth your time, I'm afraid."

"But who wrote it?" asked Maria, still puzzled. "I thought-" She cast a nervous glance towards the Captain. "Uh, I had thought that it belonged to the Baroness?"

"I think Baroness Schraeder has more important things to do than writing letters about non-existent treasure," remarked the Captain dryly.

"Oh, um, no," she Maria, awkwardly pushing her fringe across her forehead. "I meant, the late Baroness." Before the Captain could say anything, she hastily added, "I was thinking maybe the letter was not even about treasure, but about the children?"

It had been rolling around her head since she'd read the letter and she'd wondered if maybe it had been the late Baroness von Trapp that had written one last letter to her husband. It had a certain tragic romance about it. But then, it hadn't made sense. The Captain hadn't seemed to care at all that his children had hold of such a, as it would be, treasured possession. And he was always asking her what progress they had made. If he knew it was his late wife's then surely this whole thing would have been resolved.

"No," said the Captain carefully. "It is not." Maria saw him glare at Max, who was looking very happy. "Fraulein, I'm sure my children must be absolutely filthy from their little adventure today," said the Captain, turning his unblinking gaze onto Maria. "I am sure you will need to start getting them ready for dinner."

She scowled at him. "I'm sure the children are capable of getting ready without me. Besides, dinner isn't for another two hours, Captain."

"Oh?" replied the Captain, his gaze still holding her relentlessly. "I'm sure I've mentioned that I pay you to look after my children? And not to dally about?"

Maria stuck her chin out defiantly. "I am not _dallying_."

Georg's eyebrows shot up as he regarded her with a mocking expression of disbelief.

"Oh, ignore him, Maria," said Max with a wave of his hands. "He's all bark and no bite." He patted her on the arm. "Though, I do think the children would be better company than an old sea captain."

With a smile, Fraulein Maria left, leaving the two men behind.

"What the bloody hell was that, Max?" said Georg. "You are not here to flirt with the governess."

Max laughed. "Flirt? Ha! I was merely being polite – unlike you."

Georg grabbed another cake, ignoring the urge to shove it into his friend's mouth. Fraulein Maria had practically ignored him, she'd been far more interested in talking with Max. Max! And that smile she'd given him. She usually smiled at _him_ that way, not Max. And _Maria_. If anyone should be calling her that it should be him, and in a low purr as his hands held her close. With the cake half way to his lips, he paused and had the horrible realisation that he was jealous. He shoved the cake into his own mouth.

"Now, are you going to tell me what this is?" he heard Max ask, flourishing the letter in Georg's face.

"I thought it was you who was supposed to be telling me," said Georg, coughing slightly on the cake as it went down. He cleared his throat and threw an expression of irritated disdain towards Max. "Being the clever little man you are."

Letting the comment roll of his back, Max just laughed. "Oh, I know who wrote it. I'm just wondering, why?"

Georg stiffened momentarily before he let himself relax. He eyed Max with a smirk. "Oh, _sure_ you do, Max."

"Yep," he replied. "You did."

With a roll of his eyes, Georg scoffed. He'd been ready for it, knew it was coming as soon as he'd seen the little grin on Max's face when he'd read the letter. He opened his mouth to speak but Max raised a hand.

"Don't deny it, Georg," said Max. "I recognised your handwriting straight away, along with that showy emerald ink you use. You've written me enough cheques."

"Indeed," muttered Georg darkly.

"But, like I said, I am so curious as to why."

"It was for the children," said Georg, keeping his tone casual. "To keep them amused."

"And?"

"And, what?"

Max unfolded the letter again and read, "' _You have managed to steal a part of me, or maybe I gave it to you without even knowing. All I ask is that you keep that part of me safe with you. Whatever good I am, it is because of you._ '" He put the letter down. "What was that all for?"

Georg tapped his fingers on the top of the terrace table and then realising what he was doing, immediately stopped. "The girls like that sort of thing – particularly Liesl. I had to get them all interested in it."

"Mhmm."

Silence fell and Georg kept his mouth shut. It _had_ been for the children. He had been sick of them running around the house like headless chickens, their excitement over the party driving the staff – and himself – up the walls. And he'd known that the children snuck into the attic. So, he'd made his letter. He had intended for it to be less… dramatic. But the words had just written themselves. It had been freeing, in a way, to be able to write like that. To express his feelings towards a woman that had managed to capture his attention without even trying.

It had been foolish. And he had regretted it the moment Louisa had entered his study, waving it with glee. But it had been such a great excuse to talk to her – not Louisa – but the woman he'd intended the letter for. Fraulein Maria.

Of course, he'd taken liberties. He was nowhere near death – though, there was the German threat, looming closer and closer with each passing day. And how long would it be before the place he called home was taken?

He gave himself a mental shake.

"It was just a game, Max," he said smoothly. "And well done, you managed to beat a group of children." He smirked. "You must be so proud."

* * *

"There isn't any treasure?"

"No, Gretl, Fraulein Maria told you," sighed Kurt. "It was just a silly game."

"Oh." Gretl pouted. "But I wanted to find the treasure!"

Maria gave the little girl a reassuring pat on the head as she finished the last braid she'd been working on as she sat in the nursery. The children had all returned inside to freshen up and change for dinner, and she had informed them all about the fake letter. Of course, they had riddled her with questions – well, all except Brigitta, who had said little but had listened with a rapt attention that Maria found slightly unnerving. It reminded her strongly of her father. So, unable to think of a suitable explanation, she'd had just made up that their uncle had created it in the first place. They had accepted this, at least she was quite certain that they had.

"But we had our own little hunt, and you found things then, darling," replied Maria, giving the little girl a fond smile as she stood. "And that was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," said Gretl, perking up. "But we wanted you to have the treasure, Fraulein Maria. So you can buy all the things you want and have lots of money so you don't have to work and can stay here with us!"

"Oh, that's sweet," said Maria, unable to explain the ache in her chest. She gave the children a large smile. "Now, come on, let us finish getting ready or your father will be boiling mad with me if we are late for dinner." She let out a nervous laugh. "Again."

Checking the girls hair and making sure the boys had clean faces, Maria followed them out the nursery door. As she closed the door and turned around, she nearly bumped straight into Frau Schmidt.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Frau Schmidt, I wasn't looking."

The housekeeper smiled and waved a hand. "Oh, don't worry, dear." She extended a small bundle that had been in her other hand out towards Maria. "Here you are, Fraulein, this is for you."

It was a dress, and as Maria let it unfurl, she stared. It was very pretty with its light floral pattern on the skirt and sleeves, accompanied by a blue bodice. She let a finger run down the row of buttons at the front.

"It's lovely," said Maria. "But why are you giving me this?"

"It's for you to wear tomorrow at the party," replied Frau Schmidt. "It'll need an iron, but I can do that tomorrow morning."

Looking back down at the dress, Maria couldn't help the confused expression on her face. "But-"

"Don't worry, dear," said the housekeeper, patting Maria on the shoulder. "I know it's not an elegant gown-" She gave Maria a little frown. "You are the governess. But, Sofia – the housemaid - thought you'd like to borrow it for tomorrow night. She used to go out to a lot of parties in town before she had her little one."

"How kind of her," was all Maria could manage.

The housekeeper gave her another warm pat on the shoulder before she departed with a friendly goodbye and reminder that dinner would be ready in five minutes. Maria quickly hurried to her room and placed the dress on a hanger before she raced down the stairs, thanking God that she wouldn't have to wear her blue dress.

* * *

 **A/N** Mystery solved! Though, it wasn't really that much of a mystery haha I'm no Agatha Christie. I wasn't sure if I wanted to do the party (I have written a little bit already) but I am kind of happy to leave it here. But if you would like to read more, do let me cknow. I want this story to fit into canon so there will no AU changes and I won't be writing past Maria leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

While she finished getting the children ready, Maria could hear the stirrings of the orchestra as they practised in the ballroom below. She smiled to herself, unable to contain how excited she was to see a 'grand and glorious' party. She'd only ever been to small events held in a neighbouring village when she had been little. And there had certainly been no orchestra, just a bunch of red-faced men happily playing folk music. She smiled again. Those nights had been full of fun as she'd been able to dance and sing with the other children. But Maria knew tonight would be different, so very different to anything she knew and she couldn't wait to see it.

She ignored the voice in her head that told her she was not a guest, she was the governess and so she would not be doing any dancing.

"Are you all ready?" came the voice of Frau Schmidt, popping her head through the nursery door. She looked at Maria. "Dinner is ready, Fraulein Maria."

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt," replied Maria, ushering the children out the door, through the hall and down the foyer stairs.

As they crossed through the main hall, she managed to catch a glimpse into the ballroom and she couldn't stop her lips from spreading into another large grin. The room seemed to glitter. The chandeliers were sparkling and she could see the multitude of instruments all being coaxed gently by the musicians, all of them wearing finely tailored suits of black. And she knew the guests would be even more elegant in their evening wear – she could so easily picture the women in their floating ball gowns as they were whisked around by dashing men.

She heaved a sigh and dragged her eyes away from the ballroom to watch the last child pass into the dining room. With a cheerful goodbye, Maria left the children to their dinner and meandered towards the library. It was far too early for her to dine; Frau Schmidt had told her earlier today she'd save a plate for Maria in the kitchen to eat once the children were in bed – which was very kind.

As much as Maria adored those children, it was a relief to have a moment to herself before the party. The whole day had been an unruly symphony of noise from each child – even the eldest von Trapp. Liesl had protested most vehemently about dining with the other children, she'd been pestering the Captain, and Maria, all day about being able to join the adults. Maria could understand why the eldest von Trapp would want to be with the adults and not stuck with her brothers and sisters, but Maria knew that she was still too young for such an affair. Liesl had told Maria, at length, about how debutante balls went and all the etiquette for such things. And how hopefully her father would let her attend the Vienna Opera Ball next year when she was seventeen. It had made Maria dizzy with effort trying to remember everything Liesl told her. At least that was something, she told herself as she walked aimlessly through the towering library shelves, she'd never had to worry about such things – and never would.

Heaving another sigh, she grabbed a book aimlessly and flicked through the pages before returning it to the shelf. She felt in no mood to read right now. She had about an hour before the children would be done with dinner. And then another half an hour after that the guests would be flooding in.

There was the sound of the orchestra picking up from the next room and Maria cocked her head to the side as she listened. It was a waltz, the notes seeping through the wall and into her head, into her veins. Abandoning the shelves of books, she moved towards the large fireplace that dominated one side of the wall; a gilded mirror, nearly the same size of the fireplace, hung above it while a few squishy armchairs sat in front. Knowing she was alone, she smiled at her reflection and curtsied, trying to stifle a giggle as she did. Then she picked up the skirts of her dress in one hand and began to move around the room attempting to waltz. As she listened to the refrains of music, she let herself be transported to another world. The dress she'd been lent was perfect for dancing, as it twirled with her as she pretended to be swept across the intricate rug that decorated the floor.

It was inevitable that her mind would wander as she danced with her invisible partner. She couldn't help but secretly wish it were someone real, someone with piercing eyes and strong hands. It was just a little daydream, she told herself, and there was nothing wrong with it – nothing wrong with thinking of the Captain. She could pretend all she liked.

Because of the children she'd heard many stories about the previous parties held here when the Baroness von Trapp had been alive. Liesl had spoken about the way her parents had danced together, but Maria hadn't needed to be told stories to surmise the Captain would be a wonderful dancer. He always moved so confidently that she had no doubt he would be able to effortlessly sweep a woman across a dance floor. With a bittersweet sigh, she closed her eyes and let herself pretend his hands – those _hands_ \- held her close, however, she got so swept up in her little fantasy that she bumped into one of the armchairs.

"Oh, do excuse me, sir," said Maria politely to the armchair, and then laughed at herself.

"I see you've finally been driven insane by the children."

Snapping to attention at the sound of that voice, Maria spun on her heels. The Captain was leaning casually against a bookshelf, an eyebrow raised in amusement. For a moment she failed to remember how to breathe and feeling as if he could somehow read her thoughts and would know what she'd just been thinking, she immediately blushed.

"Oh, hello," she managed to say, trying to keep her tone cheerful.

He was dressed in a formal tuxedo with his Maria Theresien Cross around his neck. The only reason she knew it was that one was because the children had described it to her multiple times – especially Friedrich and Liesl. It had been the one thing the children had agreed on when arguing over past balls during the time their mother had still been alive. Liesl had talked of how her father would wear his medals and that the Maria Theresien was his favourite.

"They're all very excited about tonight," said Maria, her fingers fiddling with the fabric on the top of the armchair she'd just bumped into. "It took me nearly an hour to get Gretl's hair done because she wouldn't stay still."

Georg smiled; he knew how excited the children were about the party. He wished he had even half as much excitement as they did. As he had dressed for this evening, he felt like each button, each cufflink, was another nail in the coffin to a decision he regretted making. Donning his medals had made him feel as if he was preparing for battle, and in a strange way he was. But this was the kind of war – that of the upper class – that he was not prepared for.

It had been utterly stupid to let this party happen. Here he was, dressed to the nines, ready to introduce Elsa to all his so-called friends. But he didn't want to. Of course, he felt he needed to if things were to progress as they should. But he didn't feel that he wanted that. Not anymore.

Nevertheless, it was done and here he was. His eyes landed on the dress Fraulein Maria was wearing. She looked lovely – she always did – but he couldn't deny the disappointment he had felt that she wasn't wearing the blue dress he admired so much. He had expected her to be wearing it, but here she was in some a simple country dress.

He also hadn't expected to find her in here; he had wanted a chance to escape before guests swarmed his house. Max had already taken up residence in his study – pilfering from his liquor cabinet. And he hadn't felt like another interrogation from the impresario about the whole letter incident. It had been a stupid idea; he didn't know what had possessed him to do such a thing. With that thought, his eyes flicked back up to her face, to find her watching him with those blue eyes, her lips slightly parted, and he immediately remembered just exactly what had possessed him to do such a thing.

"Your dress looks lovely," he said finally. "I don't think I've seen it before, though?"

Maria blinked, slightly taken aback that he'd said the word 'lovely' in regards to anything about her. She cleared her throat in an effort to get her thoughts in order.

"One of the housemaids was kind enough to lend it to me," she said with a smile.

There was a tension filled silence; it was an awkwardness that Maria couldn't define. Unable to stand it, she asked, "Was there something you wanted, Captain? The children are having their dinner."

"Oh, no, no," said Georg dismissively with a wave of his hand. "Though, I want you – I ask you, to please keep an eye on Liesl tonight. As soon as she's in that ballroom she's going go all starry-eyed, I just know it."

The governess just stared at him; she had the strangest look on her face, which then slowly stretched into that infuriatingly charming smile of hers.

"Why do you stare at me that way?" he asked, unable to deny how her gaze was making him feel.

The wheels in Maria's head had been turning. The past few days had been filled with nothing but party talk – except for their little treasure hunt. She knew that letter off by heart now, the words were permanently etched into her brain. Because she had thought the late Baroness von Trapp might have written it, she had always read it with a woman's voice in mind. But the words the Captain had said had reminded her of it.

' _Kept on this estate are all my most treasured possessions – I want you, I ask you, to keep them safe.'_

And he had said that same phrase to her before – the day he had returned from Vienna. She could remember it like it had happened yesterday, despite feeling like it happened so long ago – it had only been two months. But so much had changed since then. _He_ had changed. Even Maria felt she herself had changed. But she could clearly remember standing on the foyer stairs, dripping wet, as he had asked her to stay.

' _I want you to stay. I ask you to stay.'_

It was the same.

"Fraulein?" asked Georg, feeling slightly unnerved by the way she was continuing to look at him.

"You wrote that letter," she said finally. It wasn't a question and her eyes were watching him, her mouth still quirked in a bemused smile.

He stiffened. "What?"

"The letter the children found, you put it there," said Maria, feeling her conviction grow stronger. "You knew they went in there so you hid it." She began to ramble on, her words continuing to spill from her lips as she walked towards him. "I knew there was something familiar about it, it took me so long to realise." She turned around, her skirts twirling around with the movement as she threw her hands in the air. "And no wonder you weren't mad-!" She paused and rounded on him. "Why, Captain?"

He thought about lying, but what was the point? Besides, there was just something about this woman that made Georg want to tell the truth. It was true it had started as a fun little game, and he had enjoyed being able to speak to her more – those little moments he managed to steal with her seemed to make it possible to get on with the rest of his day. Which was beginning to terrify him. What would he do once she was gone?

"You couldn't seem to keep my children in line so I thought I'd help you," said Georg, trying to sound casual.

"Help me?" said Maria. "You didn't have to be so dramatic!"

Georg managed a smirk. "Well, clearly whatever you were doing wasn't working. And I do happen to have five girls - several of whom enjoy those kinds of letters. And what child doesn't like a treasure hunt?"

"I never realised you were such a closet romantic, Captain," said Fraulein Maria, her face stretching into a happy grin.

He tried to quell her with a look, but she was too delighted in her discovery to be put off.

"I'm not a closet romantic," said Georg. "Just because I'm not sweeping people off their feet all the time or writing stupid love letters, that doesn't mean I don't have romance in my soul, Fraulein." Feeling his initial embarrassment ebbing away, he continued in smooth tones. "You think I'm some unfeeling beast, do you?"

"Pardon?" said Maria, slightly taken aback by the way the conversation had taken a turn. "I never said that, Captain, and no, I don't think you are. It's obvious you care a great deal for your children."

"What about the Baroness?" asked Georg, not sure what on earth he was trying to achieve.

She shook her head, her eyes wide in confusion. "What about her?"

"How do you think I feel towards Baroness Schraeder?"

"That's none of my business," said Maria quickly, taking a small step back.

The Captain just nodded, but she could tell by his facial expression – it was that slight quirk to his lips - that he was mocking her.

"You've had no problems telling me what I should be doing with my children, I'm surprised you haven't felt the need to comment on my relationships with others."

"I'm the governess, Captain, it's my job to help you with your children." He continued to watch her, his unblinking gaze making Maria shift on her feet. She blew out a puff of air. "Any romantic gesture would be appreciated I'm sure," said Maria with what she hoped was a casual wave of the hand. "I'm sure Baroness Schraeder wouldn't mind a love letter or… something."

"You think I should be doing those things?" asked Georg, his voice cutting and low.

The governess looked unbalanced and part of him purred at the sight of her flushed cheeks and the way her teeth nibbled at her bottom lip. He didn't really know why he was doing this – _why_ he continued to do these things. Well, all right, he knew why. But he just couldn't help himself. It was too much fun, boxing into her into a corner, challenging her, making her cheeks glow as she struggled to answer his slightly – well, very - inappropriate questions.

"Like I said, Captain, it's none of my business what you do," said Maria, "But any woman would like to be swept off her feet." Without thinking she turned her head to gaze towards the wall where the fireplace and large mirror was; the sounds of the orchestra striking up another song was coming through it and she couldn't help but gravitate towards the sound.

"Even you?" asked Georg with a quirk of his brow as she turned back around to face him, a frown on her face.

"Captain, shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?" asked Maria exasperatedly.

The man gave an elegant shrug. "I am ready." His lips stretched into a smile. "Are you?" He walked past Maria, leaving a heady trail of scents in the air for her senses to catch. He paused at the fireplace, his back to her but she could clearly see his face in the reflection of the large mirror.

"Yes," she said, her eyes finding his in the glass. "I was just waiting while the children had their dinner."

His reflection grinned at her, making her skin prickle with a hot flush. She idly fiddled with the skirts of her dress, trying to release some of the strange energy that seemed to have manifested in her soul.

"Ah yes, practising your waltz I saw," said the Captain. "I don't think armchairs make very good partners, though."

"Well, no," agreed Maria.

With a sense of deliberate movement, the Captain turned around to face her again, his blue eyes holding her in place. She felt her skin prickle again and she mentally shook herself, trying to forget how hard it was suddenly becoming to breathe. Then he held out his hand towards her, and all Maria could do was stare at it.

"You did say you'd like to dance," said Georg, his hopes of stealing yet another moment with her rising, "And I think I may be a better partner than an armchair." He smiled at her, his hand still outstretched but she just stared at him as if he'd gone mad.

"In here?" she said, dragging her eyes back up to his face. "With you?" She gave a little shake of the head. "Captain, that was all nonsense. You made all that stuff up, anyway."

There was a sinking feeling in his chest, his hopes slithering back away into the darkness. He lowered his hand, but he noted the way her eyes followed it.

"Perhaps," Georg managed to say, "but your answer wasn't nonsense." He held out as his hand again. "I promise I won't tell."

"I'd step on your feet," said Maria, trying to smile, "and ruin your shoes."

It was ridiculous, that's what she told herself. It was ridiculous how much she wanted to take his hand. How much she wanted her earlier little daydream to come true. But dreaming was one thing and reality was another. She didn't want to embarrass herself. He probably knew all kinds of dances, and she didn't think she could dare face stumbling to a waltz she didn't even know the name of. Something about him made her feel self-conscious, she didn't want the Captain to think she was some common mountain girl that didn't know how to waltz properly.

She hadn't really danced since those glorious festivals in town during her childhood. Back then nobody had ever danced the same, though. There would be one couple dancing the polka while another waltzed. It was a mess: a happy, giddy-filled mess of music and laughter.

"Hmm," said Georg. "Thinking you might get a better offer during the party, Fraulein?"

"Captain-" Maria began but was cut off when a voice called out through the shelves of books.

" _Fraulein!"_

Gretl was rushing towards them, her little feet tapping across the floor until she came tearing across the rug and wrapped her little arms around Maria's waist. With great relief, Maria returned the hug and then bent down so she was level with the little girl.

"Finished all ready?" Maria asked, wiping a few crumbs off Gretl's cheek.

"Yes, we were far too excited!" said Gretl. "Liesl was telling us all about how beautiful everyone will look! And you look so beautiful, Fraulein Maria." She turned to her father. "Doesn't she, Father?"

The grin the Captain sent Maria made her face flush for what must have been the hundredth time and she hastily asked, "What about your father, Gretl?"

The girl's eyes went wide and she hurried over to her father. "Oh! Of course, you look beautiful too, Father."

Maria couldn't help but giggle as the Captain cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Gretl," he said stiffly, patting her on the hair.

Giving the girl a large smile, Maria ushered Gretl out of the library, leaving the Captain behind.

* * *

While standing near the open ballroom doors, Maria couldn't help but sway to the music as she watched the children being introduced to their father's closest friends. Liesl was deep in conversation with an elderly couple, her two youngest sisters glued to her side. After being beaten down by the persistence of the children – well, mainly Liesl – the Captain had let them join in the festivities for the beginning of the party. Maria had noted the look of displeasure that had crossed the Baroness's face when the Captain had began to introduce his children to the guests.

Always trying to see the good in people, Maria had found herself constantly defending Baroness Schraeder to the children. The older ones had made no secret of their dislike for the society woman. Liesl, who had at first been quite excited at the prospect of having someone like the Baroness around, had been utterly disappointed by the woman's disinterest. After all, they were the children of the man she was supposedly marrying.

That thought caused Maria to pause in her gentle swaying. When she had first arrived and been told by the housekeeper about the Captain remarrying, she'd been delighted to hear that the children would have a new mother. But now, it didn't seem like this would be true at all. The Captain may have a new wife, but it was becoming clear that the children would have no mother. Louisa had been spouting rumours about the Baroness trying to ship them off to boarding school, claiming she'd hear the Baroness discussing it with their Uncle Max. Which was a heartbreaking thought. Would the Captain really marry someone that clearly didn't care for his children?

Her thought strayed back to his earlier question: how did he feel about Baroness Schraeder? It was so hard to tell, but if Maria was to truly look inside herself and ask that question, she felt that it would be that he didn't love her. He didn't act like he did. He never seemed to be relaxed around the elegant woman. Without thinking, she found herself seeking his whereabouts in the sea of people that filled the radiant ballroom and found him talking to a couple, the Baroness with her arm wrapped around his.

And she could so clearly see his rigid posture, and how his jaw was locked in a polite imitation of interest. A voice in her head pondered over whether the guests realised it. There was no denying that the man was charming, confident and handsome but she felt privy to some great secret knowing that it was just a mask he used. For he did look in his element, and as she continued to watch him as he spoke she couldn't help but find herself admiring the way he held himself. Before she could turn away, he turned his head and his eyes found her. It was possible, she would reflect later, that some of the tension he held left him as he acknowledged her with a small smile and nod before he returned his attention back to his companions.

Shaking her head, Maria scolded herself for the way her heart thudded, and quickly returned to Liesl, Gretl and Marta. She needed some fresh air.

"Girls?" said Maria, approaching the small group with a smile. "It's time to fetch the others. I think the first dance is going to be held soon."

"Yes, Fraulein Maria," said Liesl. She turned towards Baron and Baroness Elberfeld and curtsied politely. "It was so lovely speaking with you, Baron and Baroness."

As Liesl went off in search of the rest of her brothers and sisters, she cast a glance behind her and watched her governess move to the courtyard outside and then through the large hedge maze. With a shrug, she made her way through the throng of people until she finally found the rest of her siblings.

"Liesl," said Brigitta as they made their way towards the courtyard.

"Hmm?"

"I don't think these people are having a good time," continued Brigitta, stepping out into the fresh air.

"I think half the people Father invited aren't speaking to the other half," said Liesl as she watch a group of men who were huddled together in a corner of the ballroom.

"Well, maybe they're having a nice time not speaking to each other!" said Brigitta with a small laugh.

Liesl couldn't help but giggle in response. "Probably."

"Maybe they tried to find the treasure too and they're just angry," came the thoughtful voice of Gretl.

"There was no treasure, remember?" said Brigitta with a roll of her eyes. "It was made up."

"Oh," said Gretl. "But who wrote the letter?" She tugged on Brigitta's sleeve. "Brigitta?"

"Fraulein Maria said it was Uncle Max," said Brigitta, her thoughtful tone going over her little sister's head.

Gretl frowned and watched as her father moved through the crowd with Baroness Schraeder by his side. She wished she was back in there with them - well maybe not with the Baroness. She didn't like cuddles or playing outside - not like Fraulein Maria.

"The women look so beautiful," interjected Louisa as a dancing couple passed them by.

There was a huff from Kurt. "I think they look ugly."

"You're just scared of them," said Louisa, turning to lean on the frame of the door.

"Silly, only grown-up men fear women."

"I think the men look beautiful," said Gretl as she continued to watch her father.

Gretl had been so excited when she'd seen him tonight - this was her first party after all! And she'd never seen her father with all his medals - not even in a photo. Liesl and Friedrich had told her all about parties when Mama had been alive but still, this was something else.

"How would you know?" asked Louisa.

Gretl simply held her nose in the air and walked away from her siblings. They didn't know anything anyway. Their father did look beautiful! And she knew he'd look even better if he was with Fraulein Maria - he always seemed to look happier around her. That's why she had tried so hard to find the treasure and been so sad that there was none - she wanted her Fraulein to stay. Because Father had been so loving since Fraulein Maria had arrived, Gretl couldn't even remember the last time Father had smiled - let alone hugged her - before their twelfth governess had arrived. All Gretl wanted was for the magic and love of this summer to stay _forever._

* * *

 **A/N** Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this one - I really wanted to get this one done as hitting that 'complete' button is so satisfying. I'm definitely not 100% happy - this writers block has been killing me. But thank you again to lemacd for the prompt.


End file.
